


October 15, 844 Morning

by valisi



Series: Vespers [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Smut, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Chair Sex, Consent, Dominant Erwin Smith, Hand Jobs, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a long night of drinking Erwin is concerned that Levi is going to use his confession against him. However, Levi surprises Erwin as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 15, 844 Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [October 14, 844](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7511996). Please read that submission first if you would like some context for this submission. 
> 
> Rated Explicit for smut.

When Erwin's alarm clock rang, Mike jolted from sleep and Hange rolled off the couch. She landed on the floor hard. Erwin sat up and quickly turned off the alarm clock. He rubbed his head. Hange sat up from the floor and rubbed her face with her hand. Mike was stretching. Levi was sitting in the chair with a book. When there had been enough light to read by, he had taken a book from Erwin's bookshelf and began reading. He had only slept for a couple of hours. 

Erwin, Mike and Hange were all groaning and rubbing their eyes. Levi looked up at all three of them. He shook his head.

“Hange and Mike,” he said very quietly. “You're going to be late for PT.” Mike stood and stretched. He offered a hand to Hange and she took it. She stood and Mike handed her glasses to her. Hange looked down at her uniform. Her pants were in the right place but she was missing her jacket and shirt and remembered she had to pee the night before. She looked at Levi. 

“Thanks,” Hange said. Mike handed Hange her glasses. Hange put them on. Erwin stood and stretched. Levi watched Erwin's back muscles. 

Erwin, Mike and Hange all left Erwin's room and headed to the bathroom together. When Hange walked into the bathroom, she went straight to the stall she had used the night before. She picked up her clothes and inspected them. They were decent enough. Hange peed, dressed herself again and flushed the toilet before she left the stall. Mike and Erwin were both standing at the urinals with their heads resting against the wall. 

“Chop chop, Mike,” Hange said. Mike finished and tucked himself back in his pants. Hange and Mike washed their hands. 

“Happy late birthday, Erwin,” Hange said. 

“Happy birthday, Erwin,” Mike said. They left the bathroom and closed the door behind them. 

Erwin urinated for an unnatural amount of time. When he was washing his hands, he was thinking about the events of the night before. He remembered what he said to Levi, and was surprised Levi was still in the room when he woke up. Erwin stared in the mirror in front of the sink for a while. He washed his face several times trying to ease the disappointment he felt in himself. Erwin had not intended to let Levi know what he had been thinking. 

“Today is a day for humanity,” he reminded himself. Erwin looked back in the mirror and fixed his hair as best as he could without a comb. 

When Erwin came back to his room, Levi had made tea and a hot cup of it was on the table next to the couch. Erwin shut the door behind him. Levi was sitting in the chair drinking his tea, but he wasn't reading anymore. Erwin sat down and drank his tea. 

“You can really hold your liquor, Levi,” Erwin said quietly. He drank some of his tea and yawned. 

“You handle yours better than they do.” Erwin nodded and drank some more of his tea. 

“Do you want me to read to you?” Erwin asked. Levi shook his head. 

“Let's spend some time waking up first,” Levi said. Erwin nodded. He relaxed on the couch and drank his tea. Levi would steal glances at Erwin's bare chest occasionally. When Erwin finished his tea, he set his cup on the table. 

“Do you want to get breakfast?” Erwin was curious about Levi's behavior. Levi shook his head.

“Are you hungry?” Levi asked.

“Not at all,” Erwin groaned. “I'm still sleepy.” Erwin rubbed his eyes. 

“Do you remember a lot about last night?” Levi asked. Erwin didn't look at him, but he nodded. 

“Yeah, I remember everything.” Erwin ran a hand through his hair a felt only a hint of embarrassment. 

Levi stood from the chair and walked across the room. He put away Erwin's book first, and then he set his empty tea cup next to Erwin's. Levi went to Erwin's nightstand and picked up his cigarettes and ashtray. He walked to the couch and sat on the other side from Erwin. He put the ashtray between them and handed Erwin his cigarette tin. 

Erwin took the tin and opened it. He lit a cigarette with one of his matches. Erwin inhaled deeply and leaned over. He rested his elbows on his knees. 

“Thank you,” Erwin exhaled. 

“You're welcome,” Levi said. Erwin thought that was a little strange. In fact, Levi's behavior was very out of character. “Erwin.” 

“Yes.” Erwin steeled himself against what Levi was about to say. Levi paused and tried to find the right words. He was also purposely raising the tension to see how Erwin would respond. 

“You were thinking about fucking me last night?” Erwin felt heat rush to his face, and he turned his face from Levi. 

“Not exactly,” Erwin said. 

“Oh,” Levi said. His voice sounded removed. “You were really convinced that you wanted to fuck me last night. So what is it exactly that you were thinking about?” Erwin cleared his throat. Now that he was sober, this conversation was much more difficult than he expected. He didn't know Levi's motivation, and he felt like Levi was getting some kind of sick pleasure from exposing his superior. Erwin considered that this moment might be blackmail, and he sighed. If Levi decided to do that, then Erwin would have a more difficult time controlling the situation. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“So I'll know if I want to consent to actually doing it.” Erwin looked over his shoulder at Levi and searched Levi's body language. Levi wasn't looking at him. He was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his arms crossed across his chest. Even if Erwin couldn't see Levi's face, Erwin felt a sincere communication of curiosity. 

“Look at my chair,” Erwin said. Levi's eyes darted over to it. “I was thinking about sitting there with you in my lap, and I stroked your cock until you came.” Levi's mouth watered and his cock began tingling. 

“That sounds messy,” Levi said. Erwin nodded. 

“If I do it right, it will be.” Levi swallowed hard. He stood from the couch and began walking to the door. 

“I'll go get a bucket of water and a rag.” Levi left the room and shut the door behind him. His heart was pounding. Levi hurried to the supply closet. He wanted to do this. The excitement was pounding in his chest. Levi took a bucket from the closet and went to the showers. Levi turned on the shower to its hottest setting and began watching the water fall into the bucket. He became distracted by his thoughts, and the bucket overflowed. Levi turned the water off and poured some of the water out of the bucket. He picked it up and headed back to the room.

Erwin crushed his cigarette in the ash tray and began arranging the room the way he wanted it. 

When Levi came back in the room, Erwin had pushed the couch back, slid the chair close to the bed and put his table within reach of it. The table had his open cigarette tin with matches and the ashtray next to it. He had put the tea cups under the couch. Erwin sat in the chair. 

Levi put the bucket of water on the other side of the chair. The water was steaming and the rag hung on the side of the bucket. 

“I think you'll enjoy it more if you undress a little,” Erwin said. He looked up at Levi. “You don't have to get completely naked, but your pants are going to make it hard for you to move.” 

“Why did you put the chair so close to the bed?” 

“In case you change your mind in the middle of it, you'll have some leverage to get out of my lap. I didn't want you to feel completely helpless,” Erwin said. Levi nodded. That was good thinking on Erwin's part. Levi hadn't even considered wanting to stop in the middle. 

Levi closed the window and stood behind the chair to undress. He took off his belt and then his pants. He left his underwear and shirt, but he took off everything else, including his cravat. He folded his clothes neatly and laid them on the couch. Levi took a breath as deep as he could without Erwin hearing it. Excitement and a touch of nervous energy was coursing through Levi's entire body. 

Levi walked around the chair and stepped over the bucket. He turned around and sat in Erwin's lap. He put the soles of his feet on the edge of the bed and tested the bed with his feet. The bed did give under his feet, but it was enough purchase for him to take if he wanted to get away quickly. Levi was silently grateful to Erwin for his thoughtfulness. 

Erwin wrapped his arms under Levi's arms and felt of his chest. Erwin ran his hands under Levi's shirt and felt of his warm skin. Erwin unbuttoned Levi's shirt slowly. He didn't know why Levi had left his shirt on, but he wanted it off. Levi didn't protest to having his shirt unbuttoned. 

When Levi's chest was exposed, Erwin fingertips found a lot of scars on Levi. All of his scars were whiter than his skin tone. Some were flush with his skin, and some were raised or jagged. He let his hands run over Levi's skin he pulled Levi closer to him. He kissed and licked Levi's neck while playing with his nipples. Erwin liked the taste of Levi's skin, and he felt his own pulse quicken. Erwin gasped and had to pull his mouth away from Levi's skin. He couldn't leave a mark. 

Levi's cock began swelling and hardening with Erwin's touch. Erwin could feel that Levi's chest rising and falling with a pleasant pattern. Erwin's hands moved down Levi's body and he reached under Levi's underwear. He pulled them down enough to free his raging erection. Erwin gasped when he was finally able to see the part of Levi he had been craving. 

“I'm glad you're so excited, Levi,” Erwin whispered. Levi grabbed the arms of the chair when Erwin wrapped his right hand around his cock. Levi's cock was rock hard now. A gasp ripped from Levi's throat. Erwin began moving his hand up and down slowly. Levi could feel Erwin's cock against his ass through their clothes. He was hard too. Levi grinded against Erwin's lap. Erwin kept moving his hand up and down so slowly that Levi felt thoroughly teased. 

“Faster,” Levi said with a breathy voice. Erwin began moving a little faster. 

“I like your ass, Levi,” Erwin whispered. Levi was squirming in Erwin's lap, but was leaning too far up. Erwin took his hands off of Levi, pulled Levi's shirt off of him and tossed it behind him. Levi gasped. Erwin gently pressed his left hand against Levi's chest. He pulled Levi back against him. “Don't go too far away.” Erwin was smiling and he licked Levi's neck and playing with Levi's nipples again. Levi liked the feeling of his skin on Erwin's. He could feel Erwin's chest muscles against his back. Erwin's other hand reached around and firmly gripped Levi's member. He started slow again, but increased his pace quickly. The tightness around Levi's cock made heat rush throughout his crotch.

“Fuck,” Levi gasped. Levi moaned and realized his was being a little too loud. He swallowed another moan and grunted instead. 

“Keep making noise, Levi,” Erwin said. “I like it.” Erwin was holding Levi close to him, but Levi's hips were thrusting into Erwin's hand trying to control the pace. His feet were firmly planted on the bed and his hips were writhing trying to take more from Erwin's hand.

“Too loud,” Levi said weakly. His body was trembling. Erwin slipped his left hand up to Levi's face and covered his mouth with his palm. 

“Tap my hand if you want me to stop,” Erwin whispered. Levi shook his head under Erwin's hand. He didn't want to stop. Not now. Levi turned his head to try to see Erwin's face, but he couldn't. He kept his head turned towards Erwin. Erwin began stroking him faster. Levi was moaning loudly into Erwin's hand. Levi closed his eyes tightly and allowed his body to move on its own. He could feel the sheets of Erwin's bed gather under his curled toes. Levi couldn't remember a time where he felt so calm but so desperate at the same time. 

“You're cock is so hard,” Erwin whispered to him. “I hope one day you'll let me suck you off, Levi.” Levi nodded and Erwin smiled. Levi was thrusting into Erwin's hand. His moans were desperate now. Erwin was watching Levi's body writhe in front of him. He felt like fucking him right then, but held on to his patience. Erwin saw there was a little pre-cum that had gathered on Levi's tip. Erwin ran his thumb through it and swirled it around. Levi's eyes rolled back into his head. Levi was breathing fast and deep from his nose. Erwin was a little concerned about restricting his oxygen too much, but Levi seemed to like it. 

Levi began to relax under Erwin's hand and Erwin took that as a sign he was about to cum. Erwin moved his hand faster and began grinding into Levi's ass. It felt good to have Levi on top of him. Levi opened his eyes and pushed into Erwin's lap some more. Erwin turned Levi's head away from him enough to lick and kiss his neck more. Levi lost focus and could only feel Erwin's hand around his cock moving, the hot kisses and tongue against his neck and the firm hand gripping his face. Levi closed his eyes and his body felt hot. He lost himself in their movements and their heavy breathing. 

“Come for me, Levi,” Erwin whispered in his ear. Levi felt the surge of heat and power run through his cock and he covered Erwin's hand in cum while moaning loudly into his hand. Erwin kept stroking and Levi was gasping and crying out under his hand. Erwin stopped moving his right hand and slowly moved it away. He was sorry that it was already over. Erwin took his left hand off of Levi's mouth and kissed Levi's shoulder. Erwin looked down at Levi 's exposed body resting against him. Levi sat there completely spent from the orgasm.

Both of them were out of breath and they melted in the chair together. Levi leaned his head back, and Erwin could see that he had a big smile on his face. Both of them were surprisingly rather sweaty. Erwin leaned his face against Levi's hair and closed his eyes. He kissed his hair. 

Erwin wiped his right hand on his pants and took a cigarette out of his tin. He lit a match and then his cigarette with his one hand. Erwin inhaled and exhaled deeply. He smiled to himself. That was better than he had imagined. 

Levi reached up and took the cigarette out of Erwin's hand. He took a drag and handed the cigarette back to Erwin. Levi released the smoke with a heavy sigh. Erwin took the cigarette from Levi and dragged on it. 

Levi felt his consciousness was slowly rising to the surface. The feeling of Erwin's hard chest behind him was reassuring. Erwin passed the cigarette to Levi. Levi pulled some smoke into his mouth and added a breath behind it to force it into his lungs. His entire body felt sensitive. He pushed the smoke out of his nose and passed the cigarette back to Erwin. Erwin finished the cigarette on his own. Levi was satisfied with only sitting there until Erwin finished. 

When Erwin crushed the cigarette in the ashtray, Levi sat up. He reached down into the bucket. The water was still warm. He dipped the rag in the water and wiped himself off with the rag. He was glad Erwin had taken his shirt off. It would have been a mess. Levi tucked himself back into his underwear and stood from Erwin's lap. He handed the rag to Erwin. Erwin took it and dipped the rag in the water to wipe his hand off. 

Levi walked around the chair and began dressing himself. He disliked that his shirt was on the floor, but he shook it out. It wasn't dirty. Erwin stood as well and pulled his sleeping pants off. Erwin opened his wardrobe and put his pants away. He began dressing for work.

Levi finished dressing by tying his cravat and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door handle but didn't turn it. 

“Erwin,” Levi said. Erwin looked at him and smiled. Levi's eyes were still glazed over. “I'll be back for more after work.” Levi opened the door, exited and closed it quietly behind him. 

Erwin chuckled and continued dressing. He knew he would be smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
